Maybe
by Winged Beloved
Summary: Maybe....In another Universe....In another time.....
1. Prologue: Maybe

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto apparently or I won't be making fanfictions about it

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's been years since Sasuke-kun left the village, yet every time his name is mentioned tears would well up in my eyes. Why Sasuke-kun? Why?_

The clinking of kunais deflecting each other sounded through the air.

Sasuke and Naruto stood there, fighting a death match.

_I never thought this day would come…_

Sasuke summoned the last of his chakra.

"CHIDORI!!!" Naruto stood there, waiting for the blow.

Every step, every heartbeat echoed in his thoughts.

Suddenly a flash of pink ran toward him, shielding him, protecting him.

_Please, Sakura, live…. LIVE…..I will exchange my life for yours if I could… please…don't come…DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!! _

A small gasp of pain issued from the kuniochi.

The force of the chidori sent her shooting backwards.

Blood streamed from her stomach in a graceful arch.

"SAKURA!!!!!" Naruto ran towards her one moment too late.

He felt the twinge of the katana cutting through him, taking his life.

_S-Sakura…._

_Sakura….._

_Don't go….hang on_

Rain fell as Sasuke lost consciousness.

_I killed her…my most precious person…my heart…my love….._

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were buried the next day.

One lone tombstone stood on the battleground where they fought,

underneath two cherry trees, slowly turning red from the blood of the friends.

Yet becoming more beautiful by each drop it takes.

_Maybe…._

_In another time…_

_In another universe….._

_In another world…._

_We will have a happy ending…_

_Maybe…._

_Just maybe…_

_We can change our fate…._

_Maybe…._

_Just maybe…._


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_In Tokyo, there are 12 million people, each with their own mystery._

_Among them, 3 siblings, 2 boys, 1 lone avenger._

_Yet among them, there exists a bond too deep to describe._

_What was it but an unbreakable karmic link?_

_But, according to their fate,_

_they were doomed to die by their own hands._

_Can they free themselves?_

_Or will fate catch up to them?_

_Everything is now in the hands of the three teenagers._

_Everything…_

Sakura sighed.

_Ahhh, back at Tokyo again. It's been years since I have seen Sasuke nii-san and Naruto nii-san. Anyhow, this is an end to my child life and the beginning of my teenage life!_

"SAKURA!!!"

"Naruto nii-san Sasuke nii-san!"

One of the boys, the blond boy, ran toward her and hugged her.

The raven haired one walked slowly and calmly toward them.

"Welcome back Sakura."

"Thank you Sasuke nii-san"

"How was America?"

"It was really cool there. Very different from our culture."

"Did you buy us anything????!"

"Sure! I'll give them to you once we get home!!!"

A figure with wings appeared as the trio walked away.

She sighed.

_That happiness will not last long._

_You must treasure it as it lasts…_

_Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke…_

_You will soon come to the apocalypse,_

_Then everyone's lives will be up to you._

_The hero, the traitor, and the avenger have already been decided._

_Let it begin... _


	3. Chapter 2: The Decree of the Heavens

A whirl of feathers rose up and the sky became dark.

"Where…?"

A huge fox approached.

_I am the messenger of the Dragons of Heaven._

_If you are willing to help us, we will grant one wish._

_No matter how much it costs us to do that._

_The Dragons of Earth wish to end the human race._

_We need the presence of humans._

_We need your help._

_Are you willing?_

Naruto closed his eyes.

"I am"

_Very well, you have made a wise choice._

The fox burst into flame and disappeared.

Naruto fell.

Down…

Down…..

Falling……..

He landed on something in the dark.

Someone was whispering something into his ear.

"Sasuke?"

"Remember it! Your…777….be careful of S-. I am after all, the ………..we cannot change what…….done."

"Huh?"

Sasuke disappeared and Sakura walked in.

She smiled but it was not her smile.

It was filled with hatred and evil.

"Naruto-kun, the time has come. I am 666. Your twin sister. The sinner."

"Sakura!!?"

The image grew blurry and a dissolved to nothing but feathers being blown away by the wind and darkness closed on him.


	4. Chapter 3: The Decree of the Earth

Naruto woke.

Sunlight filtered in through an open window.

Cars outside hissed by and honked their horns.

It was a typical day in Tokyo.

"Ohayo! Naruto-kun, here's your breakfast. Sasuke left for work already!"

Sakura pushed a plate towards him.

"Thanks!"

Naruto quickly ate and dressed for work.

"Sakura, I'm really sorry but I can't stay. I have an important meeting at work today so I have to go now."

"It's all right. Hurry and go!!"

After Naruto left, Sakura sat down on the edge of her bed.

_Why?_

_I cannot seem to escape the fact that I am born to kill Naruto-kun._

_But, what's funny is, I am no longer the sacrifice._

_Instead, I am now the hunter._

_I am powerful now!_

Darkness enveloped the room.

Walls, everything, fell away into nothingness.

"Where am I?"

_Welcome, my little cherry blossom._

_I am the Dragon of Earth._

"I have told you, I do not want to annihilate the human race!"

_Ah, but you must._

_You see, your dear brother, Naruto, has already joined with the Dragons of Heaven._

_Since you are his "twin", you must be the traitor._

_After all, once we have taken over, you will be the one to govern the lost souls._

_Only you can do this for you are the only one with enough power._

"I can't betray my siblings!"

_You cannot change fate._

_It has already been decided. _

_Now, go back into your world for you might want to look upon your weak siblings with love one last time._

"NO!!"

The darkness held for a while like a glass house, and then it shattered.

Each piece reflected a moment in her childhood.

Here, Sasuke smiled and gave her a bouquet.

There, Naruto trying to cheer her up after she fell.

"NO!!!!"

She fell down crying.

"No! No…no…"


	5. Chapter 4: The Lone Avenger

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun; we could not sell this house due to the constant complaints of a haunting here."

"No problem"

Sasuke walked off.

_The only reason I am an onmyoji is to find HIM._

_I'm sure I followed him here to this world._

_But I want a little more time._

_After all, my wish was granted._

_We are all siblings._

_Now we won't betray one another like we did._

Darkness covered his sight.

_What? Where?_

_Welcome Sasuke._

_You are indeed the lone avenger, just like they said._

_Your eyes are of those who like to be alone._

_I know where Itachi resides._

"WHERE???!!!"

_You are amusing my dear friend, but it seems like Itachi is a stronger onmyoji than you._

_You can't beat him after all._

"NO! I will beat him. Even if I die doing so."

_I like your heart human._

_I will show you where is Itachi if you help me._

"What do you want?"

_Help me bring down both the Dragons of Earth and Dragons of Heaven and help me ascend to power._

"I agree to your terms."

_Good. I knew you would help me._

_Now go._

Sasuke felt dizzy and dropped to his knees.

Soon, everything turned black and faded from sight.


	6. Chapter 5: An Unknown Boy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or else I wouldn't be making FAN fictions.

Note: Thank you sn1ck3rD00dl3, sweetStellar17, and sillymail for reviewing Maybe. I enjoy reading them and thank you for going all the way through my story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke woke up.

_I am going to kill Itachi once that being tells me where he is._

He smiled.

"Sakura, I'm going out for a walk. I'll be back for lunch."

"Ok Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke walked out into the sidewalk.

_It's so hot…_

A child in the corner ran to get a ball on the street.

"Hey, be careful there. Where are your parents?"

"I don't have any."

"Where's your house? I'll take you home."

"I don't have one."

"Do you want to live at our place?"

"Okay…."

Sasuke took the child's hand and went home.

"Sasuke, back so early?"

"I found this kid on the street so I brought him in. I don't know why…"

"…Okay"

"Clean him up and take to his room."

Sakura led him away.

"Here, what's your name?"

Sakura asked gently.

"Ichita Uhachi"

As soon as Ichita was alone in his room, he lay down and fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For you people out there who do not understand such terms and storylines, here is some explanations.

Onmyoji – People who use spiritual powers by using a combination of yin and yang to control spirits and such.

Sasuke allows the child to come into his house because he has many defense charms around his house, just like your normal onmyoji.


	7. Chapter 6: Insight on Ichita Uhachi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or else I wouldn't be making FAN fictions.

Note: Please read the original story of Maybe which is a one shot. I wrote that story too but it is under the name of slstmaraudersjple which is one of my friends at school. She was kind enough to edit the story and post it on before I made my fanfiction account so please read it and also read her other great stories. Oh, and if you have any questions about the story itself (such as what did Sasuke tell Naruto exactly?) I will be very willing to answer your questions later on in the story. )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My name is Ichita Uhachi._

_I am the reincarnation of Itachi Uchiha, former brother of Sasuke._

_Sasuke does not yet know of my identity but he will soon find out._

_That dreaded BEING is helping him find me and kill me._

_We will see what Sasuke can do shall we?_

_I am the vessel of a powerful wolf demon who wants the power of the BEING in his hands. _

_I will help him get what he wants._

"Ichita!"

Ichita opened his eyes a slit.

The light from the lamp streamed down on his eyes causing him to squint.

Ichita slowly sat up on the bed.

"What time is it?"

"It is currently 6:45 pm and I've brought you your dinner."

Ichita sat up and found himself looking straight at that beautiful pink haired girl who led him to his room earlier that day.

"What is your name?"

"Sakura Yamazaki, now shush and eat your dinner."

Ichita looked down on the tray.

It was loaded with unagi and ramen.

"Itadakimasu"

Ichita began to eat ravenously as if he had never tasted food before.

As Ichita was eating, Sakura studied his face.

_He has a little resemblance to Sasuke-kun, but yet he looks so different. But his face…._

_He looks so familiar, I swear I must have seen him before but this is the first time we've met!_

Ichita paused as he saw Sakura studying him.

Sakura looked up.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I just thought you look very familiar."

Ichita nodded and resumed eating.

_His bangs look just like Sasuke's but a little longer on the edges, and he has the same emotionless eyes as him._

_I wonder if the two are related…_

"I'm finished…"

"OK! I'll take your tray down."

Sakura took the tray out of Ichita's hands and walked out of the room.

Naruto and Sasuke were there watching TV.

"NANI??!!! 660 yen????"

Sasuke turned around.

"How is Ichita?"

"Oh, he's fine I just took dinner up to him."

"Who's Ichita?"

"Oh! That's right! Naruto-kun, you haven't met him right? I'll introduce you to him tomorrow alright?"

"OK!"

Sakura washed the dishes in the sink.

_When I looked back on him, he was looking out the window._

_He seems so lonely…_

_I wonder what happened to him?_


	8. Chapter 7: A Lost Dream

Okay…FINALLY chapter 7. I know my stories are short and I am really sorry. This chapter is a chapter with flashbacks but none of the siblings know they are flashbacks.

New questions arrive with this chapter as Naruto dreams of his past. Which one is real?

Was one altered? If so, by whom?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_SAKURA!!!!" _

_Naruto felt himself lunge at Orochimaru with Rasengan spiraling in his palm._

_He saw that Orochimaru got flung backwards so he charged again but this time, Orochimaru was ready._

_Naruto watched with dismay as Orochimaru pulled a sword out of his mouth and slashed him._

_He felt himself being flung backwards and landing in a pool of blood._

_HIS blood._

_He called upon the Kyuubi but he was too far gone to be healed._

_Naruto felt himself being raised so that he may watch the scene._

_He saw Sakura running toward his body and sobbing about how he shouldn't have died and that she will never leave._

"_Sakura!! I'm not dead! I'm over here!!!"_

_Naruto yelled over and over again but it was as if he was not shouting at all for Sakura could not hear him._

_He watched as Sakura fell limp._

_Sasuke walked over and lifted her up._

_Naruto saw Sasuke whisper something but the wind was howling loudly in his ear so he could not hear what Sasuke had whispered._

_Suddenly, the scene turned to where he was inside a room in the medical building._

_He saw a still figure lying on the bed._

_She had pink hair that was the color of sakura blossoms and was wearing a pink ninja outfit._

_It couldn't be her…_

_It just couldn't be Sakura!_

_Sasuke was sitting beside her, his raven hair over his eyes as he toyed with something unknown in his hand._

_Naruto watched on as Sakura stirred._

"_Sasuke-kun?" she was almost whispering._

_Sasuke lifted his head._

_Obsidian eyes met emerald orbs._

"_What are you wearing?"_

_Sasuke seemed to have a shadow over his face._

_He seemed so sad…_

"_Kakashi gave this to me." He answered as he walked out of the room holding a little gold watch._

_Naruto watched on as Sakura struggled to get out of bed and followed her out to the hokage's tower._

_He watched her hide herself outside Tsunade's office and pressed her ear against the door._

_He went into Tsunade's office and saw Kakashi and Tsunade sitting across from each other._

"_Are you sure we can let Sasuke carry that burden? After all, each time Sakura uses her chakra, it drains his life force faster that it is draining it now." Tsunade asked while fiddling nervously with a stack of papers._

_Kakashi nodded. "Yes, I am sure that Sasuke will manage."_

_Naruto knew that Sakura would feel sad after she had heard this because she cannot do anything about this again._

_Naruto felt that told him that time was fast forwarding itself so that he was standing there and looking at something._

_It was a tombstone. HIS tombstone._

_His stomach lurched as he watched Sasuke carrying Sakura over to the grave and Sakura dropping lilies on it._

_Sakura leaned down and kissed the top of the tombstone as Sasuke also dropped lilies onto the grave._

_Sasuke stood there for a moment then walked away._

_Somehow, somehow, Naruto knew that Sasuke and Sakura did not have long to live._

_Naruto watched as Sasuke and Sakura walked on the beach holding hands._

_They turned to face each other as they looked deep into each other's eyes._

_The moon rose and cast a cool blue light upon the young ninja as they kissed, filled with love and sadness. _

_Sakura knew what was going to happen now._

_This was the last night they would ever see in this lifetime. _

_They broke apart and walked slowly back home._

_Naruto knew they were going to run away the next day._

_Naruto felt the feeling that time was again fast forwarding._

_Sakura was sitting outside an old cabin by a lake shaped like a moon._

_Sasuke came out and sat next to her._

"_S-Sasuke, I-I don't want-t to die! I-I'm so scared! I-I d-don't want to!"_

_Sakura leaned on Sasuke, sobbing._

_Sasuke put his hands over hers._

"_Sakura…I'm sorry…I should have told you this long ago, but I love you very much. I wish I could do something for you…"_

_Sakura looked up at Sasuke and let at smile spread across her face._

"_Sasuke, I love you too. I don't think I'm scared anymore with you next to me. Thank you."_

_Sasuke pulled her closer._

_As the sun slipped down, a bright light began surrounding the young couple, then, as darkness fell, it disappeared along with the ticking of the watch._

Naruto woke in sweat.

That dream seemed so familiar.

For some reason, he knew that somehow, that was his past.

But for some reason, this past and the past that he always knew were very different.

What was wrong with this?

Which one is the real memory?

Naruto sat there, confused.

_Were we killed by Orochimaru or were we killed by our own hands?_

_Did we really betray each other or did we remain faithful even if Sasuke DID leave Konoha?_

Naruto sat there wondering.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, with Naruto wondering about his past, we wrap up this chapter. Now comes along a new mystery. Please tell me, which one do you think is the right memory? And please, give me a reason why. I just want to hear your opinions you know! Also, you may give me ideas about the next chapter and you can ask questions about what you want answers. If your idea is chosen, I will DEFINETELY dedicate that chapter with that idea to you.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next chapter is Remember. Once more the angel who appeared in the first chapter comes to visit the siblings. Will her visit answer all your questions or will she answer some of your questions yet giving rise to more?


	9. Chapter 8: Remember

With the last chapter, we left off with Naruto wondering about his real past. This chapter will hopefully answer some of your questions. Also, this chapter is dedicated to slstmaraudersjple for beta-ing my original one shot Maybe and being my friend! Oh, by the way, Naruto is 18, Sasuke is 19, and Sakura is 21.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto tried going back to sleep after that strange dream woke him up.

Moonlight was still shining bright through the curtains and he could hear a siren going off in the distance.

He rolled over and pulled his blankets over him.

After what seemed like half an hour, something dropped gently on top of him.

He woke with a start and saw a face a few inches above his own.

The face was unfamiliar yet so calming.

From the look of the face, the young man could clearly see that it was the face of a girl.

She looked a few years younger about his age, most likely around 16.

She wore a beautiful white gown that seemed to be made of silk and she had pure white wings sprouting out of her back.

Her skin was a beautiful light shade that any girl would envy for.

She was so beautiful…

"_Hello, Naruto-kun."_

The girl looked him but she did not speak.

"Wh-"

She put her finger over his lips and leaned close.

"_Shhh. I'm Kana. Use your mind to talk to me. I'll be able to hear you."_

Naruto blushed but nodded.

"_Why are you here, Kana-dono?"_ Naruto inquired.

"_I am one who will help you with your task. Anyhow, someone at your house is missing."_

"_What??!"_

Naruto jumped up. He immediately ran to Sasuke's room.

There it was, with cold moonlight shining through the window and a cool breeze blowing in through it.

Everything looked normal until Naruto looked at Sasuke's bed.

The covers were deeply rumpled as if someone had been having a nightmare but there was no one in the bed.

"_Someone is coming, I must go"_ whispered Kana as she disappeared.

Naruto stepped back, startled, only to find himself with a knife to his throat.

"Who are you!" demanded the unseen foe.

The knife suddenly dropped.

"Naruto? What are you doing in my room?" the person asked.

Naruto whirled around to face his raven haired brother.

"S-Sasuke! I thought-, never mind…" replied Naruto.

Naruto ran out of Sasuke's room and into Sakura's room.

Her pink bedroom smelled of sakura blossoms like it always did but there was something missing.

Everything was in place but something was definitely missing.

Sakura was not in her bedroom, or anywhere else in the house as Naruto would later find out.

"SAKURA!!!!!!!" Naruto let out a yell.

Sasuke ran into the room and was also shocked when he found her bed empty, but did not show it.

Suddenly, a blast from her open window sent something drifting down from her desk.

"Naruto! Look at this!" Sasuke exclaimed.

It was a note.

Naruto picked it up and read it.

_My dear, dear otuoto-kun (both of you)_

_I have finally become the more powerful one huh?_

_Now you boys won't look down on me._

_I felt hungry today so I will indulge myself on your little friend Hinata's blood._

_If you wish to stop me however, you should try the unused warehouse three miles from our house._

_You have one hour to reach there starting the moment you put this letter down._

_Oh, and read the P.S._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

_P.S.: My dear Naruto otuoto-kun, it was I who implanted that false memory that you and Sasuke killed me. I wanted you to bear the burden of guilt and sadness so that you may do whatever I told you to do. Oh, Naruto, the second memory is also false. That second one is the one I implanted in Sasuke. You actually think we died that way? Do you think I will die happily in Sasuke's arms? I'll tell you how we all died. I was the Akatsuki leader in our last life and my mission was to kill you and Sasuke. Of course, that was no easy task as you were both strong, but not strong enough! I still managed to kill both of you. However, just before I killed Naruto-kun here, his Rasengan hit me and I died too. So pathetic… He still wanted to bring me back after so long! What was it? About ten years as I remember! Long ago, it was the Akatsuki which poisoned my mind, but now, I am the servant as the powerful dragons of earth! I will not be looked down upon once more! _

Naruto looked out the open window and jumped out.

He grabbed onto a piece of pipe lowered himself onto the ground.

The young onmyoji ran toward the abandoned warehouse.

The warehouse was covered in several inches of dust and weeds grew around the rusting fence.

"Sakura?" Naruto whispered as he walked slowly into it.

A few old boxes lay there, possibly left by the previous owners.

"Naruto…" smirked Sakura as she walked out from the shadows.

"Sakura! What are you doing??" yelled Naruto.

"My job, of course." answered Sakura simply.

Sakura waved her hand and lighted candles appeared, floating in midair.

The candlelight flickered slightly as Sakura walked toward Naruto.

"Naruto, turn around and see what I can do now!" laughed Sakura.

Naruto jerked around.

Two huge metal beams were suspended by wires from the ceiling in the shape of a cross and on it was…

"HINATA!!!" screamed Naruto.

"She was so easy to capture, such a sad weakling…" Sakura had jumped onto the horizontal beam and was patting the top of the cross.

"Now as for you Naruto, I won't kill you today." Sakura smiled as she conjured glass shards and shot them at Naruto.

Naruto was caught off guard as the transparent knives pinned him to the wall.

"Ha! Look how pitiful you are! Now, time for the kill." Sakura stated as she raised the sword and pierced Hinata's stomach.

Hinata gasped and her eyes opened as she tried to pull the sword out.

"HINATA!!!!" Naruto screamed once more.

There were footsteps outside as Duzell and Sasuke found the warehouse.

Sakura however had already sensed their coming and she cut the main wire that supported the beams as she fled.

The cross fell forward onto more wires and due to the cross's weight, the wires sliced through Hinata's body.

Crimson blood splashed onto the ground just as Duzell and Sasuke jumped in.

"HINATA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto managed to yank himself from the wall and he ran toward Hinata's now lifeless body.

_Sakura…. I haven't known her for long but I never sensed an evil presence around her. How could this happen?_

Duzell rushed to Naruto's aid as Naruto lost consciousness.

He felt for a pulse and found one, but it was very weak.

"Quick! Sasuke! Call an ambulance!" yelled Duzell.

Sasuke reached in his pocket for a phone.

He quickly dialed the number and told the paramedics the address.

"Naruto! Hold on!" Sasuke yelled. "The ambulance is coming!"

Once in the hospital, Naruto was cared for but remained unconscious.

On the fifth day, Sasuke received news that Naruto had awoke.

Immediately, he rushed to Naruto's bedside but found him just sitting there, staring into empty space.

"Sasuke, stand back…" ordered Duzell as he approached the bed.

He sat down and chanted some ancient words then touched heads with Naruto.

Duzell felt himself being sucked into the mind of Naruto.

There was something moving his way.

He sensed movement behind him and he jerked around.

His eyes widened as he came face to face with a dragon.

It tossed its head a bit and opened its jaws.

Duzell was immediately sucked into the dragon and he began falling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok. This ends our 8th chapter. For those sharp readers out there, I was following the storyline of X/1999 by CLAMP for the most part. Duzell in the same Duzell from Vampire Game by JUDAL and the sword is the same sword that Fuma uses to kill Kotori in X/1999.

I am currently writing a story about the same happenings but with Duzell as the main character. I hope that you will take time to read that too when I put it up.

Oh and if you like long chapters like this better, please tell me so. D thanks!


End file.
